


Purpose

by jupixer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Jean Kirstein, College Student Jean Kirstein, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Love Confessions, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupixer/pseuds/jupixer
Summary: Following passions, and finding time to fall in love. A lot is happening at Shinganshina University.Jean Kirstein x Fem OCCollege AU!
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are excited for this journey. I mean.. who hasn't thought about art student Jean? Also.. as this is my first work, the structure is a bit wonky, so I am sorry for that.. though I hope you are able to enjoy regardless!

### PROLOGUE

The last remaining bits of winter were fading, bringing the smell of blooming cherry blossoms, and soft rainstorms. Along with this weather came the new semester, students buzzing around campus with new found motivation, and the stirring of excitement for the summer just around the corner.

Though--some students lagged behind this new beginning filled with dread, Jean Kirstein a perfect example.

"Jean, I understand your concerns but.. every student has either switched majors or thought heavily about it. You aren't alone!" Historia, who normally spoke such endless words of reason, gave Jean her most convincing smile. Still, Jean's feet dragged through the campus--only _convinced_ that he had made the wrong decision.

"She's right Jean, switching majors and possibly disappointing your family is not the end of the world!" Connie added, raising his finger in the air. From beside him, Sasha nudged his side and gave him a disapproving glare. With that, Jean only seemed to grow gloomier as their walk towards the cafeteria continued. "What I meant was, you are choosing your passion! It is a risk but I think you're badass for that."

Sasha pressed her lips together and shook her head at her friend. "Connie.. you are incredibly ridiculous when it comes to your attempt at comforting others" She commented, giving him a good slap to the back of his head, to which he fell forward at. As he caught himself, he turned around while rubbing his head and glaring at Sasha.

"Like you could have said it better!" Connie protested, squeezing his fists shut and raising them, ready to swing a few air punches at the girl.

"Oh yeah? Let's go then!" Sasha responded, taking the same stance as the male. 

"Jean has enough on his mind you two! The last thing he needs is you guys fighting in public like children!" Historia frowned, folding her arms in disappointment, preparing to scold them further. By this point, the three of them had stopped in their path to argue it out. But Jean kept moving along, not even sparing a glance to his friends. All he wanted was a decent meal and a place to sit and reflect.

-

Becoming a computer science major was hardly a choice for Jean. After impressing his family with outstanding performances in all of his computer related classes, everyone was convinced that this was the route he _wanted_ to take. No one took the time to ask him, there was only guidance towards this single path. Then as the classes began with endless hours behind a screen, and greasy professors--it wasn't exactly stirring up any excitement in the male. It wasn't until his midterm exams did Jean realize that being good at something didn't exactly mean it was what he was passionate about. But what exactly was he passionate about?

It must have been some time after those midterm exams, Jean was sat with his work spread across a long table in Shinganshina's smallest library.

The girl had only been passing by where Jean was sat, but for the brief seconds that her eyes met his notebook in passing, she was seemingly pulled back. Her gasp filled the small library as she collected herself to further examine what she had seen. "Did you draw that?" Her eyes were glued on the open page, bringing her hand to pull the notebook towards her. Jean's eyes had widened at the sudden interaction, he was deep in his math studies that he had nearly fallen from his chair at her gasp alone. After a few more seconds of silence, he finally trailed his eyes to what she was referring to. It was just a sketch of some hands that he had done. Jean had a tendency to draw while studying, it helped with his concentration but it was nothing more than that.

"Oh..yeah just a little doodle I suppose" he replied, looking to the side. Confused as to why the girl seemed so shocked.

"Dude, I would turn that in as a final for any project that I could" she expressed. Jean furrowed his eyebrows, and looked back at the drawing. It wasn't anything special in his opinion, he wouldn't say it was bad--but the girl was giving him far more praise for it than she should. "What's your major?" She continued, bringing her gaze to what he was working on, two calculators and an advanced math course textbook.

"Computer science" Jean replied, looking up and finally meeting her gaze. His cheeks warmed up--admittedly he had a weakness for pretty girls, especially ones that make direct eye contact with him. She seemed to notice and smiled a little looking back at the notebook, giving it a tap with her pointer finger.

"And this? You at least minor in art right?"

"No! Just the computer science" Jean was quick to reply, and to avert his eyes, his hand now cupping his cheek to feel the warmth. The girl frowned and adjusted the tote bag on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here and try to convince you to switch majors or anything. But I will tell you that you have some raw talent here, and whether intentional or not, there is lots of emotion coming from just this piece alone. I wouldn't be surprised if the same goes for all of your drawings." She finished, tucking a stray piece her short hair behind her ear. "I gotta get going, but if you are ever curious about what the art courses are like here, don't be a stranger and come visit the art department. It might be something you like."

With that, she flashed him a departing smile and went along her way.

Jean, stunned by the conversation, sat for about thirty minutes flickering his eyes between the notebook and his math work. It wasn't in that moment that he had decided to gamble it all, but it was within the following weeks.

At the girls advice, after one of his shorter classes, Jean ventured to the left side of campus. A part of the campus he had yet to explore. When he arrived, with multiple entrances in sight, he decided to take a guess on which to enter. Jean pushed through a set of double doors and entered the building, there was plenty of students carrying cases with instruments, joined by friends carrying ceramic pieces among other things.

Navigating his way from there wasn't too difficult, Jean made a swift exit from that part of the building as it erupted with brass instruments, and high belts. As he turned a corner, he walked slower down the hall, and took the time to peer through the windows and doors of several different classrooms. One in particular had caught his eye.

It held a group of no more than seven students sat in a circle surrounding a single bowl of fruit. Each student was invested in their own paintings. The only noise being some low music playing within the classroom. Jean's eyes followed the strokes of several different brushes. He stood astounded that each piece was the same, but different in their own respective styles. One had been ridiculously realistic, while the one beside it seemed darker and more mystical in a way. It has hard to explain, but Jean somehow caught on to the mood of each different piece in sight.

The boy must have been standing there in a trance because he did not notice the sudden figure in front of him, and numerous sets of eyes glaring at him from within the room. "Looking for a something in particular?" The low voice asked, pulling Jean back to reality.

Taking a quick moment to examine the person in front of him, he assumed it was the professor by his old age.

"No.. sorry sir! I was just interested while I was passing and got caught up in the art!" Jean replied, sheepishly stumbling out of the doorway.

The students in the classroom returned to their work and the professor just gave the boy a smile. "No worries! It is understandable to get caught up in such art!" With that, Jean had nodded his head, and continued his journey down the hall. His cheeks slightly warm from getting caught up like that.

Pushing the embarrassment to the side, Jean began to study the way the art students walked through the halls. Their work clutched to their sides, with smiles and laughter filling all the space as the admired each others work, and spoke with such expression.

They all seemed so passionate, a polar opposite from the hunched over and gloomy students from his own department. The entire building seemed to have this passion, it seemed to surround everything. Jean himself felt it by just walking through it all.

After that moment, he knew it was worth looking in to. And eventually after continuous stops by the art department, he was set. It was a complicated discussion with his parents, but they didn't exactly stop him. From there, Jean had his friend Armin help him through the process, and he would begin pursuing a fine arts degree the next semester. 

-

The fear didn't come right away, if it had, Jean would have canceled the plan all together. It was the start of the new semester had left him shaken, would he even enjoy his classes? Would the art students be accepting of someone like him? A sleep deprived computer science drop out? 

All Jean could do was remain trapped in his worries and chew on his bottom lip as he dreaded his afternoon class, his first official art class. Drawing. 

After picking up his lunch, Jean sat tucked away in a corner of the cafeteria. Unfortunately for him, students all around him were talking about their excitement for their next classes, and discussing how their first classes had gone. 

Jean had an english class first thing in the morning which had gone alright, though he had sat visibly distraught over his concerns the entire time. 

Hearing the conversations around him only made him feel worse about the whole ordeal, Jean knew he was probably overreacting, but he couldn't help it. 

Eventually his three friends had caught up and found Jean wallowing in the corner. They gave him plenty of pats on the back, and encouraging words. Well..attempts at encouraging words. 

Time only seemed to speed up, and with a glance at the large clock, and his friends already gathering their things, he knew it was time. His new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I wanna say is, I apologize if anything is inaccurate.. I'm gonna try my best to capture the college life, but things might not always be perfect. Thank you for your understanding! I hope you enjoy!!


	2. Edges

Aspen sat in a grassy area near the fine arts building, her hand raised to the sky, soaking up the bit of sun that peaked through the clouds. It might have seemed strange to other students had she not been on the fine arts side of campus. But here--she was an average art student, it would be more strange to not romanticize moments like this.

Her finished lunch was already tossed in a nearby bin, and she was taking these final minutes before class to truly invite in the spring semester. It was such a comfortable feeling, the subtle breeze ruffling her brown hair. And for a second her eyes closed as she decided to lay against the grass.

Unfortunately, the peaceful moment was interrupted not even two seconds later.

"Aspen! Let's go." a voice the girl was familiar with spoke. Aspen waved her hand in the air, motioning for her friend to go on. Deciding to keep her eyes closed for a little longer.

"Just a few more minutes" she said, turning to the side in protest.

"Few more minutes my ass, do you really wanna be late?" Along with a bitter tone, her friend gave the girl a playful kick to the back. At this, Aspen rotated her body, and brought her left hand to rub the area in pain.

Her eyes were finally open as she looked up to see the blonde locks and cold expression of her friend who was covering the little sunlight that was peaking through. As she propped herself up, Aspen gave her friend a smile as she let out a breathy laugh "You have one wicked kick Annie." She complained, finally listening and standing from where she sat.

"Yeah yeah, let's move it sun bather, I refuse to be late because of you" Annie said, taking ahold of Aspen's arm, pulling her along.

-

All of the art classrooms had different personalities to them, and plenty of characters that filled them day in and day out. The room for basic drawing classes was no exception. It was a well lit with four large windows that had a view of one of the many campus fields. It was one of the smaller classes, and was filled to the brim with loads of different things. A rather chaotic space. But it was nice, a comforting mess.

Within the classroom, there was a batch of eager freshman, and a few older students probably seeking an easy past time.

Annie and Aspen entered the class with only three minutes to spare, most of the seats already claimed.

By just a glance, anyone could tell that there was no exact seating arrangement. Single stools were spread across the room, and had no order to them. Lucky for the two, there was a set of stools right at the front that were next to each other. The pair found their way through the already set down bags, and random supplies covering a good bit of the floor.

"Damn kids took all of the window seats" Aspen gritted her teeth as she whispered to her friend. Annie turned to her with a deathly glare, she didn't have to explain, so Aspen sighed and turned to face the easel in front of her.

"Well looks like it's 1:20! Shall we begin?" A voice boomed from the front. "Firstly, you can call me Professor Hange. I teach these beginner drawing classes, and some sciences on different days. So I am sure you have either seen me elsewhere, or eventually will!" They spoke with much enthusiasm, hands clasped together. "If that is not the case, then I will come find you" they joked, hoping to break that first day silence. It was a successful attempt that was rewarded with a few laughs from around the room, and the professor seemed thankful as they turned back and picked up a piece of chalk.

_Edges_

"Our first basic skill! Now get excited because we are working from the ground up people, it is important to get down the basic lines of various shapes" the professor spoke, maintaining their enthusiastic rhythm as the whole class followed their every word.

After some more explanations, and examples drawn on the board, Professor Hange told the students to take the pencil and paper in front of them, and draw something in the room. It was both to see where everyone was skill wise, and to practice what was just taught.

Aspen was no artist, in fact, her concentration was creative writing. The class was just convenient for someone who wanted to learn something new. So with a little hesitation, she reached for her pencil and raised her eyes to search around the room.

Not landing on anything particularly exciting, her gaze did stop at a boy who sat near the middle, close to a window. He had only caught her eye as he was rapidly tapping his foot, and seemed to have a cloud over him. His eyes glued to his easel as he hesitated in bringing his pencil to meet the paper.

Aspen's head tilted in curiosity, wanting to find out why he was so gloomy on such a nice day. But remembering the task in front of her took her from those thoughts. After a few more glances around the room, the girl decided on one of the many plants that sat on the professors desk.

With many unsteady movements of her pencil, and numerous glances over to Annie's drawing of a box of crayons, the class was fast in nearing it's end.

"Wow this is some good work!" The professor exclaimed, every students eyes jumped to who they were referring to.

It was the same gloomy individual Aspen examined earlier. Only now his cheeks were a deep red as he managed a smile towards Hange. Thanking them in a few murmurs.

The professor had continued their way around the classroom before looping back to the front to end class.

Adjusting the turtle neck they wore, Professor Hange made their final remarks. "Great job today guys! You all have some potential, this class will surely help each of you grow," Raising their finger in thought, the professor continued on, "Ah! For next class, I will be assigning you into pairs for a small portion of the class. Getting to know those around you is super important, so aside from me forcing you into pairs next time, don't hesitate to talk to one another out of class. Make some friends!" They finished, flattening out their hands and lifting them, motioning for the students to go about their ways.

Most remained seated for a little to gather their belongings before getting up to exit. Aspen could tell she was going to enjoy Professor Hange, what she was bound to learn, and what ever other opportunities the class would offer.

"Alright I gotta split, I have another class across campus, and I am not like you! Always nearly late." Annie said, giving Aspen a playful smile as she made a turn to exit.

"You always end up nearly late with me!" Aspen replied sweetly as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. As Annie exited, and Aspen reached for her drawing to take with her, she noticed the student she had seen earlier taking his time as well.

Aspen squinted her eyes in thought before deciding to listen to the professors advice. With some speed in her step, she made her way to the boy as he was about to pick up his drawing, ready to exit.

"Hi! My name is Aspen" she started, extending her hand for the male to shake. His eyes glossed over her expression before he noticed her hand. With a small pause, he eventually brought his own hand to briefly shake hers.

"My name is Jean" he replied, his face that now familiar red.

Aspen felt bad for flustering the boy, but continued to try and ease out of the awkwardness.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jean! I figured I would try and get to know someone new, and I was also kind of curious about what you had drawn, I mean it is probably impressive considering Professor Hange was sur-" Aspen stopped herself, and brought her hand to cover her mouth. "Sorry I tend to talk too much when first meeting someone." She apologized before bashfully rubbing the back of her head a little.

"It's okay" Jean laughed, his eyes now set on his easel. He picked up the drawing he was previously reaching for. "Here" he said, handing the paper to Aspen.

As the girl examined the work, her eyebrows raised and nodded in agreement. "Oh wow Jean, this is super realistic.. How did you even come up with drawing the easel? I mean wow you even added this drawing.. within the drawing!" She stated, meeting his gaze and giving him an encouraging smile.

Once again his eyes fell to avoid contact as he let out a soft laugh. "It just came to mind, but thanks for liking it" he replied, reaching to take back the drawing. "And yours?" he asked, trying to peak at the paper she held.

Aspen quickly hid the piece of paper behind her back, shaking her head. "No no, you can't see mine, I would feel awful if you had to pretend it was good" she admitted, letting out a breathy and nervous laugh.

Jean shook his head and looked to meet her gaze once again. "I'm sure it isn't that bad, I promise to be honest" he offered.

"Normally I would never stop the beginnings of friendship," a voice interrupted, "but today of all days, I unfortunately have a class right after this one, the students are gonna be piling in any second now!" Professor Hange said, their expression apologetic. "But please don't hesitate to finish your conversation elsewhere!" they made sure to add with a smile.

The two nodded their heads, and gave their final goodbyes to the professor before exiting the class together.

"See, even Professor Hange spared you from my horrible drawing!" Aspen joked, getting yet another laugh out of the male.

"Fine, I guess it'll remain a mystery" he replied, shaking his head in disappointment.

Aspen laughed as the pair continued to walk together until they exited the building. "Well Jean, if I have made a good enough impression on you, I think we should be friends."

"It'd be nice to have a friend in that class, so I accept your friendship." Jean replied with a smile.

After that, the pair talked for a little while longer and exchanged social medias before heading on their separate ways.

Aspen felt accomplished, having made a new friend, especially one who had seemed so down earlier.

This only added to her previous excitement for the new semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First interactions are always fun! So pumped :)


End file.
